Tale of Karika
by Karika the sayajin Princess
Summary: ok, King cold, Freeza, and kooler, have come to planet earth to take over it for themselves. the z warriors are prepared but there is a surprise, and you have to read to find out.


The Tale of Karika  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the other characters, but I do own Karika and Jezebel the dragon. I do not make a profit from writing these stories, etc.  
  
On the planet Earth, a young boy is training himself to be as strong as his father, the Prince of all Sayajins. His opponent is his best friend. This young boys name is Trunks and his friends name is Goten. The teacher that was training them to be stronger is a powerful fighter, but not as powerful as their fathers. Goten has an older brother called Gohan, who is their teacher. Today's lesson was almost over but Goten and Trunks had to display a finishing off technique and they would have to block it or disintegrate it before it finishes off them. Easier said than done. They both past with flying colours, Gohan was very pleased with the both of them especially with his little brother.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
A young girl is playing tag with her friend Jezebel, a well-mannered dragon. This young girls name is Karika. Her mother was a Sayajin and her father was a human. Her mother was the Queen of the rebelling side of the Sayajins and her father was a tough Street Fighter. King Cold's men kidnapped her mother. Her father tried to save his wife but was killed by one of the soldiers.  
  
Karika's mother told Karika that weakness has no place here on earth; the only way to survive is to look after only you and no one else. After she told her daughter that, they took her away into their space ship. But times have changed since then.  
  
Karika was found lying down in the dirt almost dead from heat exhaustion and dying of hunger. A warrior by the name of Piccolo found Karika and took her to a safe place. He fed her food and visited her every day. He started to realize that she wasn't a normal little girl; he found out that she was part Sayajin, which explained why she was eating all the time and was always hungry for more food.  
  
Piccolo was on his way over to see Karika again. He was almost there when he saw Karika playing cheerfully with her friend the dragon. Today he was going to tell Karika that he was going to increase her training sessions in order to be able to beat King Cold, Freeza, and Freeza's brother Cooler.  
  
"Good morning Karika, you ready for some sparring today? Because we are going to be training more often from now on," asked Piccolo. Karika jumped up and stood in her fighting stance, ready to begin her lesson. "Yes Mr. Piccolo sir. I am ready to begin."  
  
Two and a half years later.  
  
"King Cold and his goons are just about to enter the earths atmosphere. I hope all of our training is enough to beat the crap out of these guys," said Krillin.  
  
'All I hope Karika stays well away from here, it could get nasty all of a sudden. She isn't ready for a battle this big yet even though she practices every day for the past two years.' Thought Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo, can you hear me? I said, are you OK? You look a bit worried about something. Remember we can power up and beat the living daylights out of these scum!" Asked Goku.  
  
"Here they come guys get ready, this is what we were waiting for." Said Yamcha.  
  
As the space ship landed a fair distance in front of them, the Z team got ready for the battle of their lives. Out came the mighty King Cold with his two sons Freeza and Cooler, and behind them were a group of macho men with bulging biceps. Both Trunks and Goten were scared at the sight of the bodyguards.  
  
Behind the Z team, in the bushes, Karika was calming herself down after seeing the man who killed her father and took her mother away from her and left her to die in the middle of no where. She could feel her power level rising, and saying to herself ' If Mr. Piccolo senses my power level I'll be in heaps of trouble, not to mention if either King Cold or Freeza senses it I'm done for, so I'd better keep my cool or else.' Karika noticed something weird at that moment; the guys were lowering their power level as well, down to 1000. She couldn't hear what King Cold was saying to them but it was certainly ticking off Piccolo a lot. Karika saw Trunks taking a short glimpse over where Karika was positioned, then looked back straight ahead.  
  
Vegeta made the first move. He decided to take on King Cold all by himself. The rest of the Z team just found anyone who got in their way and was on the other side.  
  
Freeza was just standing there being amused by the frustration on the warrior's faces. Then his scouter started to beep at a power level, to his right. A smile crept onto his face.  
  
He materialized behind Karika and said, "Do you want to play to? You look familiar; don't I know you from somewhere?" Karika turned around to see that she was facing Freeza. She screamed and powered up to run away from the horrible Freeza. She told herself that she should have never had come to see the battle, that she should have stayed home and played with Jezebel.  
  
Freeza was hot on her tail. 'Who is this child, she can't be a Sayajin, we wiped out all of them except for Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot; or can she?'  
  
Piccolo was having a hard time trying to beat the crap out of one of King Cold's bodyguards. He did a move that was able to knock down the enemy and out like a light. He saw a small figure being chased by Freeza. Then realizing that it was his Karika, and she was in grave danger. Piccolo decided to quickly finish off the bodyguard before he gets up. After he finished off the goon, Piccolo flew after Freeza determined to rescue Karika. 'Karika, why did you ever come,' he asked himself, 'I know you liked our sparring sessions, you didn't complain at all, in fact you enjoyed learning new moves. Don't worry I'm coming to rescue you!'  
  
Freeza could sense another power signature coming after him, so he quickly stopped in mid flight and started to go after it. Piccolo wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next. Freeza flew past Piccolo and wrapped his tail around Piccolo's neck, and flinged him towards the ground. Karika stopped and turned around to see Piccolo being flung to the ground by Freeza. Karika became so angry that she called out to Freeza, "Hey, leave my friend alone. He didn't do anything to you so why attack him? Any way I was taught to not to be scared of bullies like you, I was taught to face my fears."  
  
"You don't have to be rude you know, who is your parents kid? Do I know them? Or should I say 'did' I know them?" Asked a curious Freeza.  
  
On the ground.  
  
'Man this guy is strong, I shouldn't have picked on this guy all by myself, I should have asked if someone wanted to help but it's too late now' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Hey dad, who is that in the sky? I haven't seen that girl before but she has a high power reading of 800,000 and she looks like she is just warming up. Could she be another sayajin?" Gohan said to his dad Goku.  
  
"I don't know son, but if you're right she could possibly be a sayajin," replied Goku. 'But what I'd like to know who were her parents, and when they came to this planet.'  
  
"You guys, Mr. Piccolo is badly hurt." Said Goten. "You alright Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"Goten, you must protect Karika for me, I have no power to protect her with and I feel so weak. Please protect her she is only a young girl." Piccolo said  
  
Back in the sky.  
  
Karika remembered something of her past that happened not long ago, she remembered that King Cold's men killed her father, captured her mother, and not to mention they left her to die in the middle of nowhere. She also remembered that her mother told her that weakness has no place here on earth, and with that Karika attacked Freeza with her 'Cold Shot' move; one of her powerful techniques that Piccolo taught her. Freeza plummeted towards the earth at an amazing speed; he hit the earth but didn't get up straight away.  
  
When Freeza finally got up he said to Karika, "Who are you kid? I haven't been knocked down like that for sometime now."  
  
"My name is Karika and my parents were the Queen of the Sayajin Rebels and my dad was the all time Champ of Professional Street Fighting. But they are dead, no thanks to King Cold and his goons." Replied Karika in an angry tone.  
  
"Now I remember you, you were that little runt of a child that belonged to the woman we kidnapped just over two years ago. Your mother put up quite a good fight against my brother but she was no match for my father," mocked Freeza.  
  
Goten and Trunks were on their way to help defend Karika against Freeza. When they arrived they were shocked to see that Karika had her tail out, and it was trashing about wildly.  
  
Trunks asked Karika "Are you a sayajin? I think you are because you have the tail of a sayajin. This is so cool don't you think so Goten?"  
  
"Oh yeah of course, but I think that we should protect her first, for Mr. Piccolo," said Goten.  
  
"How's Mr. Piccolo? Is he all right? Your Goten and Trunks aren't you? I've heard a lot about you guys, that you guys are demi-sayajins like me, is that true?" asked Karika.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo is fine but he won't be able to fight any more. Yeah, it's true we're demi-sayajins. Hey your not afraid of Freeza are you? You seem so calm, like you could defeat him all by yourself. Are you strong enough to beat him?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Me, afraid of Freeza no way, not any more. I don't know if I am strong enough to beat him but you don't know I could be. I was trained by Piccolo himself you know. I was training with him for over two and a half years, sparring every day, it was fun." Replied Karika.  
  
"We'll help you beat the living daylights out of Freeza, O.K.?" Said Goten.  
  
"I'd hate to ruin this wonderful conversation that is happening here but I have a planet to conquer and I'm on a tight schedule so lets cut to the chase; one on one combat, me and the wussy girl no one else got it!" threatened Freeza.  
  
On the ground.  
  
"Is Freeza serious? I mean just him and the little girl, I think that's a bit unfair on her, don't you think Piccolo?" Krillin asked Piccolo.  
  
"If you ask me Freeza is getting more than he bargained for. Karika is able to defend herself in difficult situations worse than this. Freeza has one hell of a fight on his hands now, get ready to be amazed guys." Piccolo said to the Z team.  
  
"I hope your right Piccolo" Said Goku.  
  
"Hey Piccolo who were the kids parents? Her attitude reminds me of someone but I just can't put my finger on it." Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Karika's mother was the Queen of rebelling Sayajins and her father was a professional street fighting champ, why do you ask? Replied Piccolo.  
  
"That's where I've noticed this young girl's attitude, I versed both her mother and father at this competition not long ago, I was about to finish off her father when a little girl dressed in a scarlet red cloak ran out of the crowd and defended her father. I was just aiming a thin bean of power at her feet and she appeared in front of me and barraged me with a sequence of skilled moves that sent me toppling to my feet. I wasn't going to hurt her I wouldn't do such a thing to a child. Yet she managed to make me fall over even though she didn't lay a hand on me. After that she told her parents that she didn't want anything to happen to them. That girl's speed and fighting skills are unbelievable. If I was a betting man I would put my money on her for sure." Said Vegeta.  
  
Back in the air.  
  
"You two better get out of here, I'll be alright you don't have to worry about me" said Karika "Go see if Piccolo is alright for me."  
  
Goten headed towards the ground, but Trunks hesitated for a bit and turned around to face Karika and said, " You look after yourself alright! Don't get yourself hurt." He placed one of his hands on her shoulder to show that he cared for her.  
  
Karika came up to him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and said, " Thank you, Trunks." And with that he descended towards the earth. 'She kissed me on the cheek. I can't believe it!' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"Alright Freeza I'm ready for you, you hurt Mr. Piccolo and now you are gonna pay big time!" Yelled Karika. "Os-a-kame-yaa!"  
  
Freeza easily dodges her move and attacked her from the behind. Karika sensed his move and gave him a high round house kick, Freeza's face connected with her foot. Freeza used his tail and wrapped it around her neck and tossed her as far away as he could.  
  
Karika landed a fair distance away from everyone. She heard voices screaming inside her head, she could see people being murdered by Freeza and his Hench men. Then a familiar voice started talking to her, it was her mother she said "My dear daughter you must get up, you must go and help your new friends. They are in trouble; they have no more power to fend off the evil men and Freeza. He is toying around with them seeing how loud they could scream or how far their bodies would go across the lake. Please Karika do it for your father and me." Then Karika heard another familiar voice, it was her father " Pumpkin, it's your daddy here. Look I know that your afraid of getting beaten up but just remember that we are here for you sweetie, no matter what. Now get up and show that overgrown bully what you're made of."  
  
"Mmmmf; mommy, daddy please don't leave me alone I need you. No. Noooooooo!" Karika yelled. All of a sudden Karika's power level increased so much that a golden aura surrounded her, her black/red hair turned blond and her rose coloured eyes turned a fiery green. Karika managed to turn Super Sayajin after all the time trying to increase her power level for over two years; she finally was able to do it.  
  
"Yes, I did it." Yelled Karika, "Freeza your ass is mine, do you hear me!"  
  
A fair distance away.  
  
"Dad what is that sound, it sounds angry?" Goten asked his dad Goku.  
  
"It sounds like Karika is really mad at Freeza, Goten." Goku said to his son, "Yo, Freeza looks like you'll have to deal with an enraged 'Super Sayajin', you know that little girl you tossed way over there. Well she has something to say to you because here she comes now.'  
  
In a distance they could see a yellow ball hurtling towards them with an incredible speed. The Z Team was astounded by Karika's power. Vegeta checked his scouter, it read a high 19,000,000; it nearly blew up his device that his wife just fixed a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"Freeza look out 'cos I'm coming to get you!" Screamed Karika, "Firstly I'm gonna rip out your heart or anything that resembles it, to let you know how I felt when you killed my dad and my mum, not to mention you left me to perish in the desert. You're gonna pay dearly what you did to my family, and for hurting my friends!"  
  
'Karika is really ticked off with Freeza, man she could kill him for good this time maybe.' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Goten, why don't we help Karika?" Trunks whispered to Goten.  
  
"Yeah, we can turn Super Sayajin and fuse together and become Gotenks. Sure let's go." Goten Whispered back.  
  
The two boys started to sneak off but Vegeta caught them and said, "What are you two boys up to?"  
  
"We were just going to stay behind those bushes over there, if it's ok with you, dad?" Trunks said to his dad.  
  
"Sure why not just don't wonder too far away, ok?" Vegeta said.  
  
"We won't I promise." Trunks said.  
  
Back in the sky.  
  
Karika is beating the living daylights out of Freeza. Freeza isn't fast enough to place a hit on Karika. "What's the matter Freeza are you getting too slow old man?" Karika mocked.  
  
"Foolish girl, I am not using all of my power yet, this is just a warm up for me. Besides do you think that you can possibly defeat me stupid girl? For you see I am only using one tenth of my power at the moment." Freeza told Karika.  
  
On the ground.  
  
Trunks and Goten were going to do the fusion dance so that they could help Karika defeat Freeza. Their fusion was successful; Goten and Trunks managed to become Gotenks again. With that they flew up to help stop the evil Freeza.  
  
The Z team saw that Goten and Trunks fused together to form Gotenks, and were flying up to help Karika.  
  
'I don't think that I can beat this little girl, I couldn't beat her before she was a normal girl but now she's turned super sayajin and I am using half of my power and I still can't beat her. Shit, I shouldn't have made her so angry by mocking her about her parents. Curses!' Freeza thought to himself.  
  
"Haaa-dooo-ken, yaa! I've had enough of Freeza! Die!" Karika Screamed, as she did another move that she was working on by herself. Freeza went plummeting to the ground yet again.  
  
"Crap! That was a close one. Boy she's ticked off with Freeza, I hope she doesn't hurt us while she is trying to kill Freeza." Said Gotenks, "Hey Karika, do you need some help dealing with Freeza?" He asked.  
  
"You can cut in if you like but I have a score to settle with Freeza, it's kinda personal, you know. Please don't take it personal guys." Replied Karika.  
  
"You're gonna die girly! Just like we killed your mum and your dad, it'll be a piece of cake, wouldn't you agree?" Yelled Freeza.  
  
"You're the one who is gonna die first, Hey Freeza you might be familiar with this move. Another Sayajin taught me this move, you might know him, and his name was Kokoro he was like a brother to me. You see he was a first class warrior, but you killed him before he could show me the rest of the move. So here goes nothing," Karika screamed, "Ha-sup-a-kara-har times ten. HEEE YAAAH!"  
  
This move was able to knock Freeza to the ground, but also at the same time made Gotenks de-fuse and turning back into Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Whoa, what just happened Goten? How did we de-fuse like that? That must have been a powerful move that Karika did. " Asked Trunks.  
  
"Hey you guys, Freeza's power level is dropping fast. He doesn't have enough strength to bounce it back." Vegeta said to the Z team.  
  
"Look out everyone, incoming mushroom cloud at twelve o'clock. Run for it." Yamcha said the guys.  
  
The Z team powered up to run away, but then realised two boys was missing. "Hey Kakarotto where are our son's? We have to find them, if I come home with out a son Bulma will kill me, same thing with you and Chi Chi if you don't bring back Goten." Asked a concerned Vegeta.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta, they can look after themselves. Any way they are probably helping Karika to defeat Freeza. Come on we have to get out of here before that explosion hits us." Goku reassured Vegeta.  
  
"God, I hope you're right Kakarotto." Said Vegeta. As they all flew off Karika was tiring and not to mention losing her power fast.  
  
"Why don't you just give in girl, you can never defeat me. I am too strong for you, and you say you have Sayajin blood in you, your weak it must be from your fathers side, all humans are pathetic." Freeza said.  
  
And after saying this he pushed the beam of energy back towards Karika. Goten and Trunks were flying towards Karika to save her.  
  
"Hey Goten I have a plan. I'll get Karika away from there while you deflect the energy beam back at Freeza. He can't take another blow like before. So you in?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"Sure thing," Said Goten. Then he thought to himself, 'How can I bounce her energy beam back at Freeza? It is probably too strong for me to handle, but if I add one of my moves to hers then bounce it back that should kill him. Yeah it has to work.'  
  
Karika was too frightened to move out of the way of the energy beam. She just stood there. She thought to herself 'Mum, dad I can't move, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do. Please help me mummy, daddy. Hey what is Goten and Trunks doing? They're coming this way, what the."  
  
Trunks managed to grab Karika and shout back at Goten, "Go now Goten. You can do it." Goten built up what was left of his energy but making sure that he had enough left to fly back down. He collected his energy into the palms of his hands, then waited for the right moment to release it with the energy beam. Goten shouted, "Masenko-ha."  
  
A safe distance away.  
  
"Hey dad, look at the energy beam. It looks like Goten is using the Masenko- ha move and is adding it to Karika's energy beam. And look there's Trunks carrying Karika." Gohan said to Goku.  
  
"Goten is going to bounce the beam back with a little something extra for Freeza." Said Trunks. As he placed Karika down, Vegeta checked her power level. It was pretty low after all of the attacks she did but she was going to be fine. Her hair and eyes turned back to normal.  
  
Then Piccolo said to the Z team, "Now I know why Karika wanted to train so much, she was trying to turn Super Sayajin. But how much she tried to succeed she wasn't able to. All those times she practiced in her free time, learning all of those new moves would have been tough to learn. I wonder what enraged her so much which resulted in her turning Super Sayajin, and almost defeating Freeza all by herself."  
  
"Hey you guys look, she's coming to. Are you all right Karika?" Asked Trunks. "You look beat. Hey you want to see Goten finish off Freeza by using your energy beam and his Kamehameha?"  
  
"Huh, what happened? Boy do I have a headache or what! Is Freeza toast yet?" Asked Karika.  
  
"No, not yet but he's about to be breadcrumbs soon, look over there." Krillin said.  
  
As they all looked at where Freeza and Goten were, Trunks sat down next to Karika and placed his arm around her shoulder for comfort and Karika laid her head on his shoulder. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chao-Zu and Gohan saw the two together and thought it was cute.  
  
Piccolo thought to himself 'My little Karika isn't a little girl any more. She's growing up right before my very eyes.' And with that a single tear ran down Piccolo's face, Gohan saw it and asked, "Are you alright Piccolo?" Piccolo replied, " I'm just fine Gohan, thanks for asking."  
  
They all looked back out to the site where the battle was happening and saw Goten bounce back the giant ball of energy that he made with the help of Karika's energy beam. It hurdled back at Freeza at an amazing speed. It took down Freeza with a tremendous kaboom after wards. Finally Freeza was destroyed for good; all that was left of him was pieces of debris scattered everywhere.  
  
"He did it, Freeza's gone forever." Shouted Chao-Zu. While doing somersaults, front flips and back flips.  
  
A weary Goten managed to fly over where the others were. When he landed on solid ground everyone that was there greeted him. They picked up Goten, Karika and Trunks and carried them above their heads. After they put them down Goten said to Karika, "Where did you get all of the energy to create such a powerful move like that? It would've taken a long time to master it. I even had a hard time to bounce it back to Freeza, but the strangest feeling happened to me out there, it felt like two more beings were helping me push it back. It was so weird! So how are you feeling, you ok?"  
  
Karika said, "I just kept thinking what Freeza did to my parents, that exact same thought made me so angry that I turned Super Sayajin. It didn't take that long for me to learn the Ha-sup-a-kara-har times ten, a couple of months at the most."  
  
"Hey Yamcha, I thinks we would all like to go home, so can you ring up Master Roshi and tell him the good news, and to bring the air carrier to take us home." Goku said to Yamcha.  
  
"Sure thing Goku." Said Yamcha.  
  
"So Trunks what's up with you and Karika, hmmm?" asked Goten.  
  
"Hey, shut up ok. Leave us alone!" Shouted Trunks.  
  
Everyone laughed at Trunks' reply to what Goten said to him. While they were still laughing, the air carrier landed close by. They looked back at the battle scene before they boarded the plane. Trunks and Karika also boarded the plane, but hand in hand.  
  
THE END  
  
So what did you think about my first story? Let me know what I should do, email me if you have any comments about my story, on karika_the_sayajin_princess@hotmail.com I hope you like my stories about Karika. 


End file.
